Our Hands are Tied
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Kyoya's all around jealous, of what he isn't sure he just knows he doesn't like this new set up. Haruhi is confused and slightly hurt, she doesn't quite understand why he's being so mean. Arguments take place in host club and Tamaki's pissed this is not how a mother and daughter behave! he's decided Kyoya and Haruhi have one week to make good, Rated T for situations of interest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our hands are tied**_

_**So this lovely little story is kinda my actual attempt at writing a KyoHaru, because i hard core ship them, anyway i have four other chapters written. tell me what you guys think and i'll see if can crank more out for ya ;)**_

_**Chapter one**_

"Nope, not happening, I will not wear that-"

"You will or I'll raise your debt by twenty five percent." Kyoya intoned, the small brunette froze.

"What!?" She yelled at Kyoya, the young man merely looked from his computer.

"You heard me." he warned, "You will wear whether you like it or not Haruhi." Kyoya growled out.

"No! I WILL NOT!" her voice rose a few decibels.

"YES YOU WILL! OR I'LL ADD ANOTHER FIFTEEN PERCENT!" he roared, Haruhi gaped at him, her brown eyes alight with an angry fire.

"Why are you threatening that? It was never an issue before when I didn't want to dress up in Cosplays like that. And have you seen that outfit? Like really looked at it? I'll look like whore!" Kyoya rolled his eyes at Haruhi's outbursts and reasons for not wearing the outfit, all though it was a little showy. And normally yes Kyoya would let her have her way but he hadn't been feeling particularly generous as of late with her stealing away all Tamaki's time lately and knowing that blonde he's been over booking himself without realizing it. "Don't role your eyes at me mister. You know you've nothing but a jerk to me lately. And I want to know why, right now!" Haruhi yelled.

"Why should I tell you, I don't need to tell you anything! Maybe the twins wouldn't design such revealing outfits if you weren't so carefree with your PDA and how you flirt with Tamaki!" Kyoya snarled. Haruhi glared at him.

"Are you saying that I'm loose? Because you couldn't be more wrong, and you know it this isn't about my "PDA and how I flirt with Tamaki" this is about you and your weird need to be in control of everything! Well you know what I'm here to tell you can't have absolute control , that is impossible!" Haruhi yelled back.

"I don't have an obsessive need for control! I'm perfectly normal! I have no weird obsessions-"

"Lie, lie, lie, lie, and another lie! HAH! You can't even tell a single truth, Kyoya can you honestly sit here and tell me that you don't have anxiety attacks every time you're not somehow in control?" Kyoya nodded defiantly. "Do it, look me in the eye and say it."

"No."

"Why because you can't?! I knew it, you're afraid to admit any weakness because someone will exploit it."

"I-uh-no!"

"Yep, you're nothing but a coward! Kyoya the coward! He's too afraid break the rules, to try something new, to actually do something memorable. He's scared of his daddy, and making Tamaki mad, so instead he hides, ALL. THE. TME! LIKE ALL THE OTHER COWARDS!"

"I am NOT a coward, Haruhi you don't know what you are talking about-"

"I don't believe it, you're actually angry? GUESS WHAT OURAN KYOYA OOTORI CAN FEEL SOMETHING!"

"I-you-SHUT UP HARUHI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY BEING LESS MATURE THAN THE TWINS! THAN TAMAKI, CLEARLY I WAS WRONG I THINKING YOU WERE BETTER THAN THOSE BUFFOONS! I AM NOT a coward, I'm considered quiet and humble in comparison. This is something you will NEVER understand because, my dear you are nothing more than a commoner and a brash one at that. Seventy five percent will be added to your debt because of this nonsense, go get changed into that costume or I'll add more. This discussion is over." Kyoya went back to his work, putting finishing touches on his reports.

"KYOYA!" Kyoya flinched, Tamaki stormed over to his table.

"Yes." Kyoya replied.

"That was insensitive, and rude I expect you to apologize to Haruhi, as soon as she's-AAAAARGH! WHAT IS HARUHI WEARING?! GO CHANGE THIS INSTANT!" Tamaki screamed at the girl. Kyoya felt a spark of annoyance flare up upon seeing Haruhi exit the dressing rooms.

"No…" Tamaki looked back at Kyoya, his blue eyes wide.

"What?" Tamaki asked not understanding Kyoya's meaning.

"No I will not apologize, no Haruhi will not-ugh-Haruhi go change." Kyoya snarled, her outfit making that much harder to control his already short temper. "You outfit is rather distracting." He explained, Haruhi beamed and ran back into the dressing room. Kyoya blinked and looked back at Tamaki.

"W-why are you not going to apologize? You insulted Haruhi, Kyoya as vice president you must apologize."

"No."

"Now you're throwing a tantrum, Kyoya. What's going on with you? You've been grouchy all week." Tamaki asked sitting down next to Kyoya.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kyoya stated coolly.

"You can't lie to me Kyoya, you and Haruhi have been very rude to each other lately. I'm getting sick of it. Honey-sempai bring me that rope."

"Tamaki what are you doing-"

"Haruhi?"

"Yes Sempai?" Haruhi asked reappearing in her uniform from behind the sectioned off portion of the music room.

"Come here darling. Because you and Kyoya have been fighting so much, I am hereby declaring that you two must be tied together for a week, if you can get along for one week and learn to compromise, and yes I said it Kyoya, with each other during that time then I will untie you, if not it goes on for another week. These knots are not to be untied unless done so by me. If that happens I will be forced to remove you both from hosting for a month. Yes that includes your vice presidential duties Kyoya. Am I understood?" Haruhi bit the edge of her lip, Kyoya's eyebrows knit together as if trying to find the flaw in his plan.

"Um boss….you do realize that-"

"Kyoya, a boy-"

"That's not you-"

"Will be tied to Haruhi, all-"

"Week-"

"Long right? He'll be on every date with you guys."

"Sleeping in the same bed with her-"

"Sharing a bathroom with her…" Tamaki paled slightly staying oddly calm.

"Just saying boss, it makes no sense…." The twins intoned, the blonde then blinked out of his self-induced trance, for this is how he discovered Kyoya ignored him, quite a useful tactic when it came to the twins, he'd have to thank his best friend later.

"Yes, but I can trust Kyoya, right?" Kyoya nodded, "He won't cross any lines he's my best friend."

"Okay boss, whatever you say….I mean if you saw the look on his face when Haruhi walked out of the dressing room earlier I know I wouldn't leave him alone with her for a week." Hikaru teased walking away from the trio. Kaoru stood there a moment longer, tilting his head to the side in contemplation. Hikaru froze, half way across the room, confusing setting in his features, where was his brother? "Kao are you coming or not?" Hikaru yelled, voicing his sudden annoyance/worry toward his missing twin.

"Hold on," Kaoru intoned, effectively calming his ever impatient sibling, "Boss, if arguing is the case than why not tie you and Hika together for a week? You'd learn a lot about him." He added as if hoping that would intice Tamaki in his newly created game. _Sorry Hikaru, I need this to happen._ He thought at his brother, hoping he got the apology in time.

"What!" apparently the twins were not in sync today, but Kaoru already knew that seeing as Hikaru decided he was wearing miss match socks today. "Hahahahahahhahahaha, that's a good one-hahaha- you really had me there-hahahahaha-NO!" Hikaru stated in a no nonsense fashion. Kyoya's ears perked up at this, Haruhi's eyes widened her mind still focused on what the twins had said earlier.

"Kaoru's right you two fight much more than Haruhi or I, it would at least be more fair." Kyoya reasoned.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki spluttered in outrage, what was with his best friend lately, honestly it's like the man lived to contradict him suddenly. Or maybe that was always the case and Tamaki himself never noticed, the point being, Tamaki was in utter shock at this point in time.

"I agree, Sempai and I have had one fight, but you and Hikaru have had so many more. I'll be tied to Kyoya for a week if you and Hikaru tie yourselves together as well."

"No there is no room for negotiation in this, I am the King and what I say goes, you and Kyoya are tied together and that is end of it. Besides you two aren't even tied together yet and you're already agreeing with one another."

"Yeah what the Boss said. See Kaoru I can agree with him sometimes." Hikaru stated still quite hurt that Kaoru would ever consider such a thing without his consultation first. Honey having grown quite bored of the counter arguments over the matter had already tied the two accused together.

"Already done Tama-chan, may I take my nap now?" Honey asked, as Mori scooped him up.

"Thank you Sempai yes, you may snooze away to your heart's content." Tamaki replied. "Now Kyoya, this how you _properly_ apologize for causing misfortune to befall someone. Hikaru, I'm gravely sorry for causing you any misgivings in the past years we have known each other, can ever possibly forgive me?" Tamaki asked holding out his hand to the elder twin. Hikaru eyed his hand a moment.

"Does that include all the rude names?" Tamaki nodded, "the insults to our carefully crafted masterpieces?" again Tamaki nodded, "and calling me out as a fraud and jealous liar in front of Haruhi and further embarrassing my attempts to woo her?" again Tamaki nodded, though his patience was growing thin, "and making me believe that I was behaving like a fool and breaking my own heart in order to satisfy your own?" again Tamaki nodded, very slowly this time, attempting to keep him patience just a little while longer, "and-"

"YES YOU ARROGANT FOOL, I'M APOLOGIZING FOR EVERYTHING!" Tamaki yelled his temper finally exploding, _thank goodness_, Kyoya thought with an amused smirk, _I'd thought he'd die if he locked that away much longer. What is this on my-oh right…._ He looked down at his wrist, his smirk gone, he really hated wrist jewelry, and honestly the rope wasn't much better, it didn't even suite him.

"Tamaki." Kyoya called silencing the blonde's rant about how ungrateful Hikaru was mid stride, "this rope quite tedious and itchy, is there by chance maybe a silk scarf or something we could use instead, the case of one of us tugging on the rope, our wrist will be rubbed raw, and I'd hate to wear anything more on my wrist than nessicary and that includes gauze wrappings for a wound that was unintentionally inflicted." Tamaki's eyes widened dramatically as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Yes of course Mon Ami." Tamaki whimpered having just realized that damaged to would come to not only Kyoya but his beloved Haruhi as well. "Kaoru get me the most inconspicuous , and softest scarf you can find and bring it here immediately." Kaoru quickly disappeared into the Host Club's abundant costume closets. "I'm so sorry my dear I had now idea Kyoya's strength in comparison to your own could do such damage." Tamaki blubbered over Haruhi as they waited, Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned away, unconsciously pulling Haruhi with him.

"Hey! That hurt Sempai!" Haruhi yelled, Kyoya looked at her and rolled his eyes, again, continuing on his work. Haruhi opened her mouth to continue on her conquest when Kaoru reappeared with a slightly longer, definitely softer strip of pale blue cloth.

"Here, this is the best I could do, we don't have much by way of scarves back there." Kaoru explained sheepishly. Tamaki quickly detached and reattached Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Okay, there, starting today you two are one unit, don't let me down."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our hands are tied**_

_**So i figured i'd tell you a little back ground here. Kyoya's little temper tantrum (because really even though Tamaki noticed it in the last chapter it's been going on for a while) started when he realized that 1) he has feelings for Haruhi 2) Tamaki had limited free time and Haruhi was taking up all of it, Kyoya being the best friend felt he deserved some time as well. he did set them up after all, he should really be awarded, he wants a little trophy, it was hard work to get those two hard headed idiots together. anyway and i liked the title i chose, it's a little play on words. so here's chapter two tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter two**_

Kyoya awoke with a sudden jolt, how did he end up on the floor, with his right hand dead asleep? He looked up at his bed, following the length of his hanging arm, to the source of at least one of his problems. Haruhi lay huddled in a tight ball at the very edge of the bed. "Did she…?" he wondered sitting up slowly so as not to disorient himself further. "Haruhi….did you push me out of bed?"

"Mm, uh, nanuffrm, sorry." Haruhi mumbled through her sleep.

"Ha-Haruhi-" Kyoya yawned, "Haruhi, move over." Kyoya pushed the small girl toward the center of the bed and crawled up next to her, snuggling under the covers, wrapping his lame arm around her torso. The girl curled into him, before he allowed sleep to take over again, a small thought crossed his mind that he knew he wouldn't remember in the morning, _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea…_

***later that morning* **

"MOVE!" Haruhi bellowed and pushed on Kyoya's chest. "I need to get up and get ready, you can keep sleeping I don't care, but I need to get up!" she smacked his shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow! Fine I'll move!" Kyoya growled and scooted away from the violent girl, somehow managing to keep his own temper under control. Haruhi hopped out of the bed and started to move towards the bathroom when she was suddenly yanked back violently, falling on her rear in order to compensate for the short fabric between her and the reason she was on the floor. She grumbled darkly and grabbed the first cell phone she could find. Unfortunately it was Kyoya's and not her own.

"Password please." Haruhi asked from the floor, holding the phone up to him.

"bottom button, drag your finger up to the top right, across and down…" he growled, Haruhi followed his instruction, and a second security screen popped up. Kyoya mumbled out some numbers, Haruhi typed them in, and third screen popped up.

"We're a little paranoid aren't we?" Haruhi asked, Kyoya hummed an affirmation. "Okay so how do I work out this screen?" Kyoya held out his hand.

"Thumb." He whispered half asleep. Haruhi pushed his thumb against the glass screen, the cell phone finally opened up to his home screen. "Mmm what are you doing…."

"Calling Tamaki-Sempai, but I can't reach my phone." Haruhi stated simply.

"Oh…okay, I'm adding the minutes to your debt then…" Kyoya said before rolling over a dosing off again.

"I-wha-ugh, hello Tamaki-sempai! I have a question for you, no I have make this quick, the more time I waste the more he charges me. so is it okay if we take off the scarf off to bathe?" Haruhi asked, "Uh huh, okay, thank you….yeah you too, bye!" she hung up the phone quickly and untied her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked looking back her, as Haruhi's fingers fumbled with the cloth.

"I have permission to bathe without being connected to you. If you have a problem with that then call Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said finally standing up and walking toward her overnight bag and grabbing some nessicary items before disappearing onto the bathroom. Kyoya rolled on to his back grumbling about people waking up at stupid hours, and certain people waking him up at the same hours.

Haruhi fumbled with which nob exactly was the hot water and which was the cold, and which was the soap and which was the shampoo. "ACK! Sempai I can't figure out your shower!" she yelled through the door, she heard a lot of loud grumbling and the sound of Kyoya's footsteps coming toward the door.

"Are you decent?" Kyoya asked as he stood awkwardly waiting outside the door, Haruhi bit her lip and blushed slightly.

"N-no…can't you just tell me how to turn on the water?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose, listen carefully to get the temperature right, first turn the blue nob, just slightly to the left," Haruhi did so.

"It's cold Sempai!"

"I know. Now turn the red nob a little further than the blue nob to the right. What's the temperature now?" Kyoya asked.

"It's….warmer, but not warm enough for my liking." Haruhi replied.

"Okay turn the red nob a little more, not too much, just a hair." Kyoya said carefully. "Better?"

"Yes much thank you Sempai." Haruhi said quietly. Kyoya shuffled away from the door and arranged his clothing for the day.

***At school***

"I need to go to class Sempai!"

"And I don't? Haruhi I have a test today."

"I have a test today!"

"Okay, all right fine, obviously we are going to need to figure this out. Sensei, I understand that I have a test today as does Fujioka-san, unfortunately for the host club we are doing an exercise to build stronger bonds in the club. Haruhi and I were chosen out of the club for this exercise. Is there anyway that I could take this test at a later date?" Kyoya asked his teacher as she neared the pair in the hallway.

"Certainly Ootori-san, does after school work for you? It needs to be finished today." the woman asked, Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would work just fine, thank you." Kyoya said in his host voice before turning to Haruhi as the teacher walked away. "Better, you little brat?" Haruhi stuck out her tongue at Kyoya.

"Yes thank, Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi said.

"You cheeky-"

"Hi Sensei, Kyoya-sempai will be joining our class today, I hope you don't mind. I'll be in his classes tomorrow, we are test driving an exercise for host club so we'll be alternating whose class we are going to all week." Haruhi explained, the teacher nodded upon seeing the scarf around Haruhi and Kyoya's wrists.

"Okay then Fujioka-san, Welcome to our class Ootori-san."

"Thank you Sensei." Kyoya said with his host smile.

"Everyone treat Ootori-san nicely, he will be in our classes off and on throughout the week." The teacher said, the class murmured in agreement. Kyoya sat down in what would normally be Kaoru's seat, seeing as the twins weren't in class yet, meant they'd have to find a new seating arrangement for Kaoru. _Oh dear_ Haruhi thought just as the twins entered the classroom.

"Kyoya-sempai-"

"Why are you in-"

"Kaoru's seat?" Hikaru finished glaring at the accursed spot, not at all at Kyoya because that would be suicide, yes Hikaru was most definitely not glaring at Kyoya's knee, just the chair behind it.

"Because I need to sit in a seat comfortable for Haruhi's wrist, and with her left being tied to my right proves that I must sit Kaoru's chair, my apologies for the inconvenience Kaoru. If you have any complaints take them up with Tamaki not myself or Haruhi." Kyoya said simply. Kaoru nodded and pulled up a chair next to Hikaru's desk.

"Sempai seems a little grouchy today. I wonder why." Kaoru whispered to his brother, Hikaru raised a singular eyebrow, then he started giggling.

"Do you think he's frustrated?" Hikaru asked quietly, Kaoru raised his eyebrows and fought down the urge to start giggling as well.

"What?! No, if he did have feelings for Haruhi he wouldn't try anything until she felt comfortable with him, and he felt courageous enough to broach the subject." Kaoru said. Hikaru frowned.

"Must you ruin all my fun Kao? Just because you know so much about Kyoya-sempai!" Hikaru whined.

"I bet he just fell out of bed this morning or something." Kaoru hypothesized allowed, ignoring Hikaru's fit. Haruhi chuckled at Kaoru's comment and looked up and Kyoya who rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed as if resting his eyes.

"You did fall out of the bed this morning didn't you, I think I remember you asking me if I pushed you." Haruhi clarified.

"Hmm? Oh yes you pushed me out of bed around four this morning." Kyoya said in bored tone.

"I did?! I'm so sorry Sempai, I didn't mean too, I'm not used sleeping in the same bed as someone."

"and I am?"

"You have a bigger bed." Haruhi countered.

"I….see your point. It still doesn't mean that I'm used sleeping in the same bed as someone."

"It would make it easier." Haruhi said. Kyoya blinked, confusion filling his features.

"How so?" he asked, looking down at Haruhi.

"You have more room, I'm not used to that much room therefore you'd know what to expect in that bed, I don't." Haruhi explained. Kyoya pursed his lips in thought.

"Interesting…" Kyoya murmured, "I still think you're wrong. I am also not accustomed to sharing my bed with someone, why do you think I would be Haruhi?"

"You're personality, you tend to….what's a good way to say this present company in mind? You tend to boast…" Haruhi paused in thought.

"A sex life?" Hikaru offered, Haruhi blushed, Kaoru choked on the piece of gum he had just placed in his mouth, Kyoya turned a scowl filled with white hot rage on Hikaru. "What? I'm just saying what we were all thinking, Sempai." Hikaru shrugged off his glare.

"That's _**not**_ what I was trying to say," Haruhi sent a cold glare at Hikaru, "I meant, you give the impression of…..well with the way you say your father uses you and your brothers….Well, I uh, this awkward now…"

"Do you really think so lowly of me as to assume that I'm loose?" Kyoya asked coldly. Haruhi froze at his tone.

"N-no Sempai, I just….I'll stop talking, I'm not going to win this…" Haruhi bit her lip and turned away to face the front of the classroom. Kyoya tutted and crossed his arms.

"See that you do, I've never been so insulted Haruhi." Kyoya hissed. Haruhi hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Sempai." She mumbled, she fought down tears of disappointment that filled her eyes. "Please forgive me, insulting you was never my intention." Kyoya felt his mouth go dry, he really hated when Tamaki or his sister cried, but never before had he felt the need to comfort them, and now with Haruhi so close to tears he felt so totally helpless. And oh how he loathed that.

"Haruhi, Haruhi listen….I'm not insulted by anything you were trying to say, yes I understand that I tend to give off that vibe, without meaning too, but when Hikaru put it so blunt and crassly I didn't know how to react and turned my outrage on you. It's not your fault, I'm not upset with you, please don't cry. You have nothing to apologize for. You were merely answering my question." Kyoya said trying to ease the poor girl away from tears. He placed a hand gently on her back, feeling as though a comforting hug might be too much at this point in time.

"Okay, sempai?" Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, her eyes still bright with tears.

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Can we visit Dad today? I need to go grocery shopping for him." Haruhi asked timidly.

"Of course Haruhi. That won't be a problem." Kyoya said softly, the girls in the classroom, including Renge, Kyoya discovered much to his chagrin, squealed at the display. "As long we don't do something like this again, I'm getting a headache from it." Kyoya whispered, Haruhi giggled and nodded. The girls squealed louder thinking that Kyoya had whispered sweet nothings in her ear or something.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our hands are tied**_

_**sorry for the long awaited update i've been a bit busy as of late. but here it is. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Um…Sempai, I need food…." Haruhi whispered as they reached the cafeteria. Kyoya looked down a Haruhi, confusion set in momentarily. Then his eyebrows rose in realization.

"Ah, yes that would be a problem wouldn't it. We should get you some lunch shouldn't we?" he led her to the main lunch line. Kyoya ordered two trays of food and led Haruhi to the club's usual table. Haruhi groaned.

"Do we have to….?" She whined, Kyoya sent her sneer.

"Yes, we do, Tamaki will through a fit if we don't." He replied. Haruhi rolled her eyes, of course she forgot that Kyoya needed to be there, even if she didn't. The two sat down and waited for the other hosts to arrive. "It would be good for you to stop whining at act like the young woman you are, if you choose to keep acting this way, then I'll add each incident to your debt, are we clear?" Kyoya hissed as Tamaki approached with the twins not far behind, Haruhi paled and nodded, prepping for his expected response when Tamaki's eyes lit up at the sight of her sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Haruhi, you're eating with us?!" Tamaki squealed in delight. The twins looked over confused and saw the scarf tied around the two's wrists. Kaoru shot a look of "Oh right." to Hikaru who in response nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't she be Boss?" Hikaru asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah you tied them together, remember?" Kaoru asked tilting his head in mock confusion. Tamaki's eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes! Of course I remember I was simply excited to both of them seeing as Kyoya wasn't in class today, speaking of which our fourth hour sub missed you dearly, be sure to send her flowers when you get the chance. And here are your notes from the last three classes, Sensei Tanaka is looking forward to seeing you after school today. Although I think it has more to do with your presence than the test you'll be taking." Tamaki teased with a wink, Kyoya rolled his eyes. Haruhi began to wonder just sort of effect the boys of the host club had on the young female teachers, she guessed that in the twins case they were either annoyed or found the act so endearing that they gave the twins passing scores. Tamaki probably flirted his way to the top of the class, and Kyoya most likely was every young female teacher's dream student, smart, a good student, and extremely attractive (not that Haruhi thought that way about her boyfriend's best friend, not at all) Honey and Mori than likely got all their good grades off of hard work because that's just how her graduated sempais rolled.

"Nonsense, you know she just wants that test out of the way-"

"And to get you alone-"

"Not that you would be with Haruhi tied to your wrist-"

"Damn you Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru merely shrugged and continued eating. Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each other confused.

"Are you two okay?"

"What's wrong with you guys today?" the two teens asked in unison.

"Yeah you two seem a little tense." Tamaki interjected. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the three as if they had all grown extra heads.

"Nothing-"

"Kaoru's been contradicting me all day."

"Have not, I'm just point out flaws in your logic…"

"That's contradicting Kaoru."

"No it's not, contradicting is saying the complete opposite of what you are saying, I merely disapproving of some of your comments verbally, I do it all the time in my head." Kaoru said, crossing his arms in a defiant manner. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the display. Haruhi looked oddly proud. Tamaki wasn't quite sure what to feel, why was his host club fighting to so much lately?  
"You've been disapproving of my comments mentally our whole life and you never said anything?!" Hikaru yelled in outrage.

"Well….I'm telling you now aren't I?" Kaoru pointed out nonchalantly. Hikaru huffed and refused to acknowledge his twin anymore that day (At least during lunch anyway).

"Sempai, do the younger female teachers flirt with you?" Haruhi asked suddenly, both the twins and Tamaki zeroed in on what she said to Kyoya. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What brought up the topic, might I ask?" Kyoya countered. Haruhi scrunched her brow in thought.

"Well I noticed that Sensei Tanaka seemed to be quite taken with you in the hallway this morning and the way Tamaki-sempai seemed to talk about the sub missing you struck a chord, so do they?" Haruhi asked again after clarifying her thought process. Hikaru smirked finally happy he wasn't the only one to notice those interactions. Kaoru hummed quietly next to him as if drawing his own conclusions. Tamaki's eyes twinkled as he watched his well-spoken girlfriend in awe.

"I suppose so, I've never really noticed before but I guess they do." Kyoya said humbly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know my dad flirts with you so I wanted to know if that just happens everywhere you go or just the weird places."

"Like a hallway or a classroom, or on the phone?" Kyoya specified. Haruhi nodded. "Well I wouldn't call those weird places to flirt, Haruhi. Flirting happens just about anywhere, whether or not it's intentional. Besides I'm sure that their attentiveness towards me is more of an unconscious attraction rather than a forbidden infatuation." Kyoya explained simply, Haruhi nodded and continued her silent musings.

"Okay." she replied and munched happily on her lunch. Tamaki loved this, his best friend and his girlfriend were already getting along again, and just by watching the conversations between them he could easily tell the tension that been building since they met was breaking down into a simple friendship. Or so he thought. "Ow." Haruhi mumbled as Kyoya reached into his bag for his laptop so he could get some work done. Kyoya ignored her quite protest and continued rummaging in his bag.

"Ah, here it is." He muttered as he pulled out the device, setting it down on the table and opening the device to his home screen. Haruhi pouted and looked at Kyoya intently waiting for his apology. He sighed and continued working, "Yes Haruhi?" he asked impatiently.

"You hurt my wrist." She said mutely. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, _Oh of course I did and here I thought were getting along finally._ He thought angrily.

"No I didn't you are just being overly sensitive." He hissed, Haruhi's eyes glowed in anger now.

"I'm not lying, beside you would be able to tell!" Haruhi snarled back, Tamaki sighed and slumped in his chair, he spoke to soon.

"Yes, good we've established that I am in fact observant and seeing as I am sitting right next to you I can tell you are indeed lying Haruhi, a slight tug on the wrist is nothing to complain about when there are hundreds more people out there dying of disease and sickness that is incurable." Kyoya replied sharply. Haruhi could not believe he just said that to her of all people.

"All I wanted was an apology Sempai, is that too much to ask?" she prodded, her tone dark with anger and hurt. Kyoya blinked, of course it was too much to ask, he never apologized for something so trivial, if she felt any ounce of pain from a small tug of cloth on her wrist than she clearly deserved it for pulling against him when he moved. "Fine, sempai. I guess I just won't talk to you anymore." Haruhi said quietly, Tamaki blinked.

"No. you two must work this out." He demanded.

"He knows what I expect Sempai, if he's not willing to apologize than I'm not willing to comply with his wishes." Haruhi replied. Tamaki felt terror fill him. What if Kyoya had to go to the bathroom, would Haruhi with hold that right?

"Kyoya apologize or she won't let you go the bathroom." Tamaki pleaded, Kyoya looked up at the absurd thought, of course she would, right?

"I won't comply with any of your wishes today if you don't apologize." Haruhi warned, Kyoya swallowed, this was unfair and a low blow on her part. Haruhi's gaze was unwavering, well he really didn't need to go the restroom anyway so her threat was invalid. He merely turned back to his work ignoring the silent and verbal protests.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our hands are tied**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"So….hosting together…."Haruhi started. Kyoya shot her a dark look.

"No _you_ will be hosting, _I_ will be working on paperwork-"

"As usual…" Haruhi grumbled darkly.

"Yes, Haruhi, as usual because I am the vice president and we have very _lazy_ president. It is not my fault that I end up doing most the work for this club. It wouldn't run without me, yes Tamaki and you all are essential for a great host club, but I'm the structure of this whole operation. I do not have time to actively host as you all do-"

"You think I don't work?! You think I don't have limited time as well-"

"I never said that Haruhi-"

"Then what did you say that? Hmm, because I'm pretty freaking sure you said and I quote "I do not have time to host like you guys do" what does that say? Huh? What does that say, Sempai? That I have abundant free time? Because I can sure as hell guarantee you that I have the least about of time out of all of you! DON'T YOU EVER ASSUME I HAVE ANY SPARE TIME ON MY HANDS ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO PLEASING ALL OF YOU IDIOTS! I BARELY HAVE TIME FOR MY FATHER, LET ALONE ANY OF YOU OR MYSELF! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SEMPAI!" Haruhi yelled tears in her eyes again, hurt filling her features. Kyoya blinked a few times unsure of how to respond to her sudden outburst. Then he smirked, she had gotten bored and broken her oath of silence.

"You spoke to me…" he muttered trying to hold back a bark of triumphant laughter. Haruhi glared at him confused.

"What did you say, Jerk?" Haruhi snarled. Kyoya's bubble of laughter started to filter through his lips. "HEY! I asked you a question!" Haruhi yelled. Kyoya quickly recovered.

"You swore you wouldn't speak to me until I apologize for earlier, and then you spoke to me." Kyoya explained laughter still in his voice. Haruhi's glare sharpened.

"I never spoke to you _directly_! You just assumed I did because you were the only one around. I'm no longer speaking you to starting now!" and with that she looked away from him.

"Nope, that's breaking the rules." Kyoya teased, smirking down at the back of her head. Her head whipped around, her eyes ablaze.

"You don't make the rules I can do whatever the hell I want!" Haruhi bellowed, Kyoya's smirk grew.

"Haruhi, you can't reinstate an oath after breaking it, that would take away from the point of the oath. I'm not making up rules-Ow!" he chuckled as she smacked his shoulder, "those rules are common knowledge." He ducked another swipe as Honey and Mori entered the hallway, Honey giggling at something Mori said. Kyoya ran into the small senior, startling the poor young man. "My apologies Honey-sempai I didn't see you there." Kyoya said quickly seeing the boy's bright honey brown eyes fill with tears. Honey blinked and the tears were instantly gone.

"It's okay Kyo-chan! I understand, I'm kind of underfoot for you taller boys." He said brightly. Kyoya smirked down at the older boy.

"So you can apologize to him but not me?" Haruhi's growl startled the young men. Kyoya's smirk fell off his face as he looked down at the girl, the anger was clear in her pixie like features.

"I don't even remember what I…" Haruhi pointed to their conjoined wrists, "did….oh…" Kyoya's eyebrows drew together in heavy concentration. "I suppose….I'm sorry for pulling on your wrist Haruhi." Kyoya sighed, placing hand on his hip, taking a relaxed pose. "Happy now?" he asked feeling quite exasperated.

"No," Kyoya looked down at her shocked, "because you only said it so I wouldn't ignore you anymore." Haruhi explained ill temperedly. Kyoya rolled his eyes now. _Of course she thinks that way._ He sighed short temperedly. "Either mean it or don't say it at all!" she cried. Kyoya bit his lip to keep his temper in line.

"Haruhi this is petty-"

"You're petty!" Haruhi snapped, Kyoya tried and failed to suppress a growl of anger.

"Really? We're relying on name calling now? What grade are you in Haruhi?" Kyoya retorted.

"My second year of High school although I really don't see what that question has to do with the conversation Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi grumbled.

"Oh really? Because I could have sworn that was a reaction of FIRST year in elementary school!" Kyoya growled at her, sarcasm lacing his tone heavily. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Now who's being immature?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya sighed angrily. This was getting him nowhere, he had now been in this one hall for more than the allotted time he allowed, they were going to be late, at least by his standards, Tamaki was most likely spazzing at the thought of Haruhi and himself falling off the face of the planet. He straightened out his back pack and started walking only to meet resistance from the opposing end of the scarf. He shot a dark look at Haruhi, who was ignoring him.

"Haruhi…."his tone was final. She still didn't move. "Haruhi we're going to be late." He pulled on the already very tight scarf, using his strength against her. Haruhi fell into him.

"I'm not moving Sempai-"

"Like hell you aren't!" he scooped her up and carried her to the third music room. Haruhi started wiggling as they neared the doors. "Uh-erm-Haruhi! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Kyoya bellowed, Haruhi continued her struggling.

"Put me down!" she said angrily. Kyoya tightened his grip on her as he elbowed the doors open, apparently Tamaki unlocked the doors. "KYOYA-SEMPAI LET ME GO RIGHT NOW AND I'LL STOP!" she screamed loud enough to alert Tamaki to their presence.

"Ugh-erm-OW! HARUHI THAT WAS MY FACE!" Kyoya yelled, Tamaki ran out from the back room.

"What on earth is going on?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya set Haruhi down, Haruhi wrestled away from them or as far as she could get with her restraints.

"Kyoya-sempai is being mean." Haruhi whined, knowing Tamaki would immediately take her side, Tamaki looked up at Kyoya for conformation.

"And you aren't you little brat?" Kyoya hissed at Haruhi who shot Tamaki a puppy pout as if to say 'See?', Tamaki huffed an exasperated sigh. "Don't you-don't you dare Haruhi I'm not the main culprit here." Kyoya said, his tone indicating his disbelief at her nerve. "Stop using your feminine charm to get me in trouble, honestly this is worse than the twins." There was a scoff from somewhere behind them.

"We do not-"

"Ever, use our looks to get our way-"

"If we want something done by someone else-"

"We bully them into it!" Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind Kyoya, mirroring each-others' pose, arms crossed, heads tilted toward each other, opposing eyebrows raised in disbelief, opposing hips popped.

"No, but you do use your looks to get others in trouble." Kyoya countered.

"No we don't!" Kaoru yelled, Hikaru blinked at looked at his twin.

"Kaoru….calm down…." Hikaru whispered.

"No! you know we don't do that Sempai!" Kaoru shook his head and stormed away. Hikaru sent the others a sheepish smile and ran after his brother. Kyoya blinked, confusion overcoming his features.

"That was-"

"Kyoya, don't distract me! I'm adding two days to the previously allotted week of this exercise. The behavior both of you are showing is despicable, I'm extremely disappointed in both of you! Honestly, is this how hosts behave? How a family behaves-don't even Kyo, you have a bad example!" Tamaki yelled pointing at Kyoya, silencing the explanation on the black haired boy's lips. "You two have fifteen minutes to sort this out or, Kami help me, I will shut down the club for the next two days! Am I understood?" Tamaki asked, Haruhi bit her lip and looked down at her shiny black shoes, Kyoya opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of anything to say to get out of this situation. Tamaki focused on Kyoya, knowing Haruhi would follow suit if Kyoya broke. "Am I understood?" he punctuated every syllable. Kyoya blinked and nodded, Haruhi grumbled an affirmation. "Good, sort this out while Kyoya helps you make tea Haruhi. Go, now." Tamaki demanded, strolling away to look out the window. "Honestly they bicker like a married couple….." he muttered as he watched the high school campus empty as the minutes ticked by. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…." Tamaki felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hey Boss…" Hikaru said suddenly making Tamaki jump slightly.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Um…..well, what Kyoya said really hurt Kaoru….and well me too, but Kaoru more so because their so close and all. I think Kaoru's feeling a little…."

"deceived? Lied too? Because in the case of Kyoya I can guarantee he's not the only one. Kyoya's been very cold and distant with everyone lately. But I'll see if I can get him to apologize, I know why he's been treating Haruhi the way he has but I can't figure out why he made that comment about you two, I think he was just at his wits end with Haruhi and it slipped out." Tamaki explained, "I don't think he honestly thinks of you two that way. Especially Kaoru, the hurt in his eyes was quite obvious, we may not even need to intervene if Kyoya saw it, which he did if you and I saw it." Hikaru nodded and mulled over his Sempai's words.

"Boss, why do you think Kyoya-sempai's acting like this?" he asked, Tamaki put a finger on his lips.

"He's envious, of my relationship with Haruhi and is taking out on the rest of us instead of addressing the matter head on, although I don't think he even knows what aspect of our relationship he's envious of. Some days I think it's because he and I haven't hung out in a while and other days I think he's more jealous of me than Haruhi. So I really can't pinpoint where it stems from all I know is the whole relationship ticks him off." Tamaki sighed and turned back to the window and rested his forehead against the pane. "I just hope he comes around soon. I'd hate for the club to fall apart because of his envy." Hikaru's eyes went wide at explanation, his mouth hung slightly slack.

"He can't decide…" the younger mumbled, Tamaki tilted his head slightly to hear better, "What he wants more, his friendship or his crush, I'd be frustrated too if I were in that situation." Hikaru turned away from his elder and strolled back to the couch he and Kaoru frequented. "I think I know what's going on now Kao…" the younger twin looked up interest. "Kyoya's heart is torn."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our hands are tied**_

_**sorry this took so long, so now the twins words in the first chapter are coming back to haunt Haruhi. tell me what you think? **_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_He'll be on every date you guys go on…"_ those words echoed through Haruhi's mind as she and Kyoya rode toward the little café she and Tamaki usually frequented. Haruhi instantly felt better as soon as she saw Tamaki smiling at her and waving like fool from the window seat he had chosen. Kyoya clicked away on his laptop beside her. "Let's go." Haruhi gently pulled on the scarf alerting Kyoya that they had arrived, he closed his laptop and followed Haruhi into the café. Tamaki leaped up from the table with glee and pulled Haruhi in a tight embrace, kissing her cheeks and nose in the process. Kyoya let out a loud sigh, alerting Tamaki to his presence, Tamaki's face fell slightly. He had forgotten Kyoya would be here.

"Well, come on!" he pulled Haruhi toward the table and pulled out a chair for her, she sat happily and waited for Tamaki to seat himself, until she realized that her chair was being moved, she looked up at saw that Tamaki had grabbed another chair for Kyoya.

"Tamaki, he can stand, besides exercise is good for you right Sempai?" she looked up at Kyoya was smirk of her own. Kyoya rolled his eyes and took the chair anyway.

"Nonsense Haruhi, he needs a chair too, a man shouldn't have to stand for two hours with nothing to do." Tamaki replied.

"But he's a _young_ man so it's okay." Haruhi countered, Tamaki's eyes twinkled, he loved it when she went all lawyer on him. Kyoya ignored the whole interaction, choosing to instead continue on his work. "Aren't young men supposed to be all strong and spry and stuff? He can handle standing for a couple of hours. Can't you Sempai?" Haruhi asked Kyoya again, who again ignored her, he had a lot of work to get done and this little date of hers was not helping. He knew Haruhi was dropping a hint, and he got it, believe you me, he got it. But there wasn't anything he could do about it so she would have to deal with his presence. Besides it's not like he wanted to be there anyway. The café was shabby by his standards, the coffee here was crap, he really didn't even want to attempt to eat their pastries and when was the last time they really, like heavy duty cleaned this floor? It was disgusting.

"I could treat you to something better than this…" Kyoya muttered, knowing full well Haruhi didn't hear a word she and Tamaki were too busy arguing over commoner events the host club should visit during the next vacation break and making weird couple-y eyes at each other, it was making him sick. Kyoya continued surveying the nasty little café when he saw a hideous little creature crawling towards them, now Kyoya wasn't one to be afraid of little critters, especially bugs, typically he just killed them, he knew Haruhi wasn't, but he also knew Tamaki was, something to do with the blonde's childhood he imagined. Tamaki never went into detail without it, so the fear filling Kyoya's veins was purely out of sympathy for his friend, well and that thing was nasty looking. He caught a waitress' attention.

"Yes?" she asked batting her eyes at Kyoya, who ignored the attempt at flirting.

"Tell me, is it common place in these lower class dwellings to have and infestation of nasty beetles?" he asked, pointing at the accused insect. The girl looked insulted at first then realized he wasn't talking about her, she looked down to where he was pointing and fought down a loud squeal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry let me fetch one of the boys." She said fighting to stay calm. She quickly disappeared and sent a busboy to deal with the insect. She returned when the bug was dealt with. "Is that all sir or would like to try one of our complimentary pastries?"

"Um, no, but do you have anything that doesn't make me gag?" he asked, holding up his coffee cup, "This tastes old." The waitress immediately apologized and went to find him a fresher cup. Kyoya went back to working on his project when he felt a sharp tug on his wrist and then a painful tiny slap on his shoulder. "What?" Kyoya asked looking down at Haruhi.

"Stop harassing her-"

"It's her job and besides I stopped Tamaki from having a panic attack, the coffee was going to kill me, I felt it wasn't something worth serving customers. I'm sorry that I decided to take advantage of the customer service, sadly that maybe the only thing this café has going for them." Kyoya replied with his usual tartness. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable." She muttered._ Of course he's grading the café, I shouldn't expect anything less from him, although I was really hoping he'd be civilized, apparently he's not feeling overly gracious today. _She thought bemusedly. Tamaki sighed and rested his head in his hands. This was going nowhere, what was he supposed to do? He can't just let them bicker for the rest of high school, and what about after High school? What if they all went to the same college? What if he and Haruhi got married? This would go on the rest of their lives!

"Why thank you, I try to impress at least one person a day. Although Haruhi, I must ask why on earth would you settle for a date at a place like this? Honestly, you're better than this, you _deserve_ better, it doesn't have to be expensive, just cleaner, better food, excellent service. Haruhi why would you let yourself go through this?" Kyoya asked.

"I like it, it's cozy, is there something wrong with cozy?" Haruhi replied.

"No, there is nothing at all wrong with cozy, when it's sanitary, this is anything but. Shouldn't you feel comfortable and safe in cozy places? Not disgusted and afraid of what could have gotten on your jeans while you were sitting in that chair?" Kyoya prodded seeing her brain start to analyze everything he noticed earlier. Tamaki gaped at Kyoya, what was his best friend doing? Was he trying to undermine Tamaki? Was he trying to get Haruhi to break up with him? He certainly hoped not.

"This place is pretty nasty…." She mused. Kyoya nodded.

"Exactly, surely there is a better 'cozy' café for you two to go to." He said persuasively. Haruhi's brow furrowed. Tamaki laid his head down on the table, he was giving up, Kyoya had clearly won this round, although when they started competing Tamaki had no clue.

***Later***

"Why were you being so snarky?" Haruhi asked as the two arrived home. Kyoya shrugged.

"The café was shabby, I wasn't being snarky, I was merely pointing out the truth of the matter." Kyoya replied nonchalantly. "I didn't want to be there." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Clearly…." Haruhi growled, Kyoya chuckled, Haruhi looked up confused. "What?"

"You sound like a tiny dog….."Kyoya continued chuckling. Haruhi sighed and looked out the window, he was not making any sense lately. "A tiny little dog trying to be bigger than it is in order to scare me…." he chuckled as they pulled up to Ootori Manor.

"Well…..well…you're like an old dog with no teeth, all bark no bite!" Haruhi shot back getting fed up with his snickering and snarky attitude, Kyoya stopped his snickering and stared at her in shock. The deep greys of his typically shadowed eyes filled with a sudden hurt. "Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked feeling guilt overwhelm her. Kyoya looked away and waited for Haruhi to exit the car. When they entered his bedroom Kyoya stopped after closing the door. Haruhi prepared for a tongue lashing and turned to face him. "Sempai I-"

"You think I'm weak?" he asked quietly interrupting her attempt at apologizing. Haruhi's mouth hung slack, unsure of how to respond when he was so despondent. "That I'm all talk and no show? Haruhi you and I both know how wrong, how completely inaccurate that notion is. Why would you ever…." He looked up at her for the first time since they had entered manor. Tears filled his normally calm eyes. Haruhi swallowed, guilt welling in her yet again. "I thought maybe…..that I was at least that for you…." He all but whispered. Haruhi felt as though her brain wasn't processing anymore, what did he mean? Be what for her?

"What?" Haruhi asked, Kyoya shook his head.

"Strong, I thought that maybe, if I wasn't funny like the twins, caring like Mori, cute like Huni, or romantic like Tamaki, then I could at least be trusted to catch you when you fall, to support you when no one else will…..I…I've said too much. You're forgiven I guess, I know I shouldn't have egged it on, maybe I deserved it….I don't know, let's go to bed." Kyoya said, his tone betraying the dejectedness he felt. Haruhi ran up to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist, burying her face in his back, seeing as he was in the process of leading her up to the bed. "Haruhi….why…"

"I'm sorry Sempai, that rude of me I never internally meant hurt you so much. I thought we were just teasing each other. I'm so sorry, please don't be sad." Haruhi whimpered into the back of his shirt. Kyoya chuckled softly, of course she still felt the need to apologize. He place his hand on her clasped ones and smiled fondly down at them, how tiny hers were in comparison to his.

"You're forgiven Haruhi, come on. We have school in the morning." Kyoya urged softly as he forced her to let go of him.

"Okay Sempai, are we okay now?" Haruhi asked, Kyoya smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Our hands are tied**_

_**I am so sorry this took so long to update, i've been quite busy as of late, taking on more hours at one job and a second job in addition. but here it is, there should be more coming it just may take awhile before i can update again. **_

_**Chapter six**_

Kaoru sat in his bed mulling over the events of the last few days, his hurt by way of Kyoya was quite evident, Hikaru leaned in his little brother's doorway, watching him, hoping he'd snap back into his sassy little brother soon. Hikaru really didn't like meditative Kaoru, this side of his twin scared him, Kaoru was so introverted whereas Hikaru was not, he had no filter everything he thought he said. Kaoru didn't he always kept his thoughts to himself, even between them. When Kaoru got quiet like this, Hikaru wished above all wishes that he could actually read his twin's mind. "Kao…whatchya thinking about?" Hikaru asked as he strolled lazily over to the bed and plopped down next Kaoru. The younger twin didn't look up merely blinked and drawing lazy circles in his bedspread. Hikaru pushed his brother over, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Hikaru yelled, angry over being ignored by not only his parents when they got home earlier but now Kaoru as well. Kaoru blinked, waking up from his daze, and sat up confused as to how he got on his side.

"Sorry Hika….I was just thinking…Kyoya-sempai and Haruhi have four days left until their punishment is up unless the boss says otherwise, how much do you want to bet they end up together by the official end of this? I'm thinking….half this week's allowance?" Kaoru mused, stroking his chin in a very Kyoya type fashion as if he was mulling over the odds of him winning. Hikaru blinked, then smirked dubiously.

"Nah, Sempai wouldn't do that to the boss…would he?" Kaoru smirked fiendishly at him.

"Think about it, Kyoya likes Haruhi, Haruhi's dating the boss, Kyoya's best friend, and worst enemy. He's got everything Kyoya wants, everything Kyoya thinks he deserves and now he's got the girl _everyone_ wants. Kyoya has also been ignored by this same best friend for the past few months because of his crush, aka his best friend's girl, aka Haruhi. The boss idiotically forces the two very attractive, very jealous, very stressed teens that obvious have some sort of attraction to each other to be together alone for a week…"

"To sort things out Kaoru. I don't see where you are going with this." Hikaru said feeling extremely stupid at the moment, he knew he should be getting something here, but he wasn't seeing it.

"Hold on I'm getting there, he did that even after we warned him, even after he literally watched Kyoya check her out in front of him. Doesn't that seem like the perfectly Ootori Orchestrated plan for disaster on everyone's part? I mean seriously the whole club is clearly involved in this, the boss his losing his girlfriend and he doesn't even realize it. It's the perfect concoction Hikaru!" Kaoru cried when his brother merely shook his head, "Haruhi's constant need to please, to make things right, Kyoya's jealousy and wrath, Tamaki's idiocy and oblivious nature, throw in some obviously raging hormones and lust on everyone's part. And from what I've seen Grandma Suoh isn't helping either, she's been really keeping the boss on a tight leash, pretty soon she'll stop letting him out at all. it'll start out little, he'll be late for dates, then he'll reschedule and not show, then he'll try to make it up to her with a movie, that he won't remember, then there will a storm….and bam, Kyoya's got your girl!" Kaoru said excitedly jumping up on the bed, Hikaru bit his lip as he thought this through. Kaoru watched as Hikaru's eyes lit up with the same excited and mischievous glint. Hikaru chuckled evilly.

"Kaoru, I think you may be the most evil younger twin of all time! Fine, I'll bet that by next Tuesday something snuggly would have already happened between them, three quarters of this week's allowance." Hikaru held out his hand.

"Deal!" Kaoru shook his brother's hand, "This'll be fun to watch."

***Meanwhile at Ootori Manor***

Haruhi snuggled closer into Kyoya's hold, the cool night air filtering through the slightly cracked window causing her tiny body to shiver. She pulled the blanket tighter around them as Kyoya snoozed on. She knew she should have been sleeping but something wasn't sitting right with her.

_ "I can treat you to something better than this…" _Haruhi had heard him, she didn't register it until now, but why did he feel the need to one up Tamaki all of a sudden, it was so unlike him? "_If I can't be funny like the twins, caring like Mori, cute like Huni, or romantic like Tamaki, I at least hoped I could be trusted to catch you when you fall, to support you when no one else will…." _That phrase really confused her, because he was funny and caring and he had cute and romantic moments, why he thought less of himself she had no idea, it really hurt her that he would think that way about himself and there was the last thing he said, _"…I-I've said too much…" _ what did that mean? Was there something he didn't want her to figure out, what was he hiding and why was he hiding it? Haruhi looked up at Kyoya's sleeping face, his arms wrapped lightly around her tiny frame, not to heavy but not to light, his top arm was a comforting weight on her waist. Haruhi reached up gently and brushed his bangs out of his closed eyes, her thumb tracing the contours on his face, as if memorizing the lay out of his facial bone structure. A small smile pulled on his lips at the tickling sensation of her cool fingers, just barely brushing his skin. The tips of his eyelashes brushed her fingertips, Haruhi fought down the urge to giggle. "Sempai?" she whispered, hoping he wouldn't respond. Kyoya merely nuzzled the pillow, his bangs falling back on to his forehead. "What did you mean? Why are you hiding from me?" she asked, her voice growing quieter as her eye lids drooped, sleep finally starting to settle in. "I hope you're not falling in love with me…..although…" Haruhi broke for a yawn, " that would be an interesting notion in it's own way don't ya think?" she asked sleepily, she smiled slightly as she allowed herself to succumb to sleep's awaiting arms. Haruhi snuggled in a little closer, Kyoya's arms tightened around her, warming the small girl all the more as the two slept peacefully for the first time all week.

***6 am***

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _ Kyoya groaned as Haruhi reached over and slapped the alarm clock. "That is how you turn off an alarm, Sempai." Haruhi instructed, the day before she had a two hour lecture for him on why you don't throw alarm clocks to turn them off. His reply, it was easier that way. "You just press a button." Kyoya glared at her as she encouraged him out bed. "Come on, up and at 'em, let's go Sempai."

"But…I wanna sleep…" Kyoya whined, "Please let me sleep! Haruhi this isn't fair…."

"We have school Sempai. Come on." She tugged on the rope again, pulling Kyoya out of bed is no small feat, and yet Haruhi had him almost off the bed. "Let's go."

"School is stupid." Kyoya grumbled.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelled yanking tightly on the scarf.

"Fine, fine! I'm moving." He grumbled again and sat up, "Are you showering first?" Kyoya asked, Haruhi shrugged. "Okay." Kyoya slipped his hand through the scarf and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'll get our school stuff together." Haruhi called as Kyoya closed the bathroom door.

"Mmk…." Was Kyoya's muffled reply. Haruhi started the search for which closet held his uniform and what not.

"Nope…not in here," she said getting out of that closet, "Maybe…nope…" she said after opening the door and finding only suit coats. "How about….no, why would he put it in there?" she wondered after opening a drawer. "Oh dear…..the drawer won't close….Uh Sempai….how do I-"

"You opened the drawer didn't you." Kyoya asked, his anger apparent, Haruhi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just looking for…." Kyoya opened the closet right next to the bathroom, "oh….oops." Kyoya shook his head. He walked down toward the open drawer after pulling on his uniform pants. Haruhi blushed when she realized he had been mostly naked when he found her riffling through his drawers.

"You lift it slightly and then…" the drawer slid closed easily. "I've told father to have someone repair it but he never does." Kyoya explained as he walked back up the stairs to get the rest of his uniform on. Haruhi nodded following him.

"So….you guys do have crappy stuff as well as nice stuff, just like commoners." Haruhi laughed happily. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose." Kyoya drawled buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in. Kyoya turned to get his jacket and Haruhi decided it was time to get dressed when she heard Kyoya's phone go off. _I've been here to long if I can identify which phone is going off._ Then her phone went off. Kyoya scrolled through his phone and scowled. "Are you…..I'm going to kill him." He grumbled darkly. Haruhi's brow furrowed and opened her own phone and quickly opened the text from Tamaki. _**Guess what Darling! We have a casual day at school. WE DON'T HAVE TO WEAR OUR UNIFORMS! I love my papa, you can wear that cute dress that I bought you the other day! ;) see you school pooky!**_ Haruhi rolled her eyes and closed the phone and turned back to her bag of overnight gear.

"Oh crap! Tamaki!"


End file.
